


Always

by Peachlin



Series: Derek and Stiles are Friends [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hunters, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scared Derek Hale, Scared Sheriff Stilinski, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Assault, Violence, Worried Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachlin/pseuds/Peachlin
Summary: When Stiles left the loft, he never expected to be attacked by a couple of hunters.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! This fic is dark. There is no actual rape, but it comes close.

Stiles was just about to unlock his car door when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; he looked around, trying to find some kind of threat. All he could see was the apartment building, a few cars, and a dumpster in the corner of the parking lot. After a few seconds, the teen turned back to his key, sliding it into the lock; he froze when a movement caught his eye. Turning quickly, he saw a man on the other side of the parking lot, hidden in the shadows. He twisted the key and opened the door without looking away from the figure. He stared for a second before turning back to his Jeep, ducking his head to slide into the seat.

Before he could make it all the way in, a hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him back. He yelped in surprise, but the obstruction muffled it. He reached up to try removing the hand, twisting away from the assailant at the same time. He had almost broken free when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back in place. He screamed and flailed, kicking his legs back and scratching at the hand, trying anything to get free. If he could be loud enough for Derek to hear him, then he would be down in seconds. The arm around his waist moved up and squeezed tightly around his chest, making it difficult to breathe. As a last-ditch effort, Stiles brought his foot down hard on the man's foot. He heard a grunt of pain and the hold loosened, but not enough for him to break free.

"Little shit! Hold still!" the man growled before he started dragging the teen across the parking lot. Stiles could feel his heart racing, and he felt tears of fear dampen his eyes. _ Where are we going? What is he going to do? Is he a werewolf or just a man? _He continued to fight against the hold as he screamed into the man's hand. He was about to kick back again when another man grabbed his legs. The teen's eyes widened before he tried to kick the newcomer. He landed a blow to his shin, and for a brief moment, he thought that he was about to slip free. The arm around his chest fell away when his legs were suddenly dropped, and Stiles twisted out from underneath the hand. He sucked in a breath to scream for help just as man number two punched him in the stomach. All of the air left him in a gasp as he fell to his knees, arms wrapping around his torso to protect himself from more blows.

He swayed on his knees while he tried to get his lungs to work again. He had just sucked in a half breath when he was punched in the face. The blow sent him toward the ground, but before he could smash his nose against the asphalt, arms caught him.

"Are you sure this worth it? If we get caught, we're dead."

"He's part of the pack. Be grateful he was the last one out; a human is easier to control than a beta," the man huffs. "We need bait to lure the alpha; he's the easiest target. His eyes might be red now, but before he became alpha, they were blue. He's killed before, and he'll do it again. Argent is weak. He won't do what needs to be done; it's up to us."

Stiles understands enough in his dazed state to know that these men are hunters and that they want to kill Derek. When he was lifted again, he couldn't do much more than flail weakly. _ Man, that guy hits hard. _

"Let's get him into the van. I want to have some fun with him before we take him back to base."

"Fine by me, just so long as you share."

"N-no, let...go. G-get off me," the teen pleaded. He was still disoriented, but he could feel his thoughts clearing. Realizing that his mouth was unobstructed, he sucked in a breath to scream, but he held back when he felt cold metal press against his throat.

"If you scream I'll cut out your tongue." The man whispered. He could hear a smile in his voice and Stiles whimpered in terror as the tears finally fell. "That's right; keep your mouth shut." His legs were lowered to the ground as the second man opened the sliding door to a van. The teen looked around and noticed that he could still see Derek's apartment building. _ I won't go down without a fight. _He brought his head back and felt his captor's nose crunch at the force. He heard the man curse before he was dropped to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees. He stood and started stumbling toward Derek, toward safety. He made it all of three steps before he was tackled to the ground. He cried out and tried to scramble away, but the man was at least fifty pounds heavier than him, and he couldn't buck him off. The teen grunted when a fist connected with his side again and again. After the fifth blow, the assault stopped, and Stiles stifled a sob of despair when he was lifted for the third time. He yelped when he was thrown through the door. His side throbbed painfully, and he hoped they hadn't broken anything.

"Pl-please don't do this," he begged as the men climbed in and shut the door. He backed up against the wall and brought his knees to his chest.

"You broke my nose. I'm going to make you pay." The man's eyes were dark with fury and pain. He wiped at the blood that was running down his face before he advanced on the trembling teen.

"No! Stay away from me! Don't touch-" His pleading was cut off when he was backhanded. It sent a wave of pain through his cheek, and he collapsed to the side. The man with the broken nose wrapped an arm around his throat and pulled him back against his chest. He tightened his hold till it was nearly impossible to breathe. His hands pulled at the arm, but he couldn't make his fingers cooperate; the lack of oxygen made it difficult to think let alone move. The second man placed a piece of duct tape over his mouth, cutting off even more air. He tried to reach up and remove it, but the hold on his throat was suddenly gone, and the teen sucked in a greedy lung-full of air. The man grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back, making Stiles groan when his shoulders were strained too far. He felt them taping his wrists together, and he sobbed in despair, knowing that he was trapped. _ Derek, dad, anyone, please help me. _He was rolled onto his back, and he immediately froze when the knife was pressed against his chest.

"Hold still; I don't want to cut you too bad." The first man said as he started to cut off the teen's shirt. Every time the man nicked his skin, Stiles flinched. He was trying to keep his panic in check, but the gag was making it difficult to breathe. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing until he felt a hand on the hem of his jeans. His eyes shot open, and he looked down, hoping that what he thought was about to happen was a figment of his imagination. The man focused his lust-filled eyes on his captive's petrified face as he unbuttoned his pants. He continued to the zipper and smirked at the realization in the teen's eyes. He grabbed the pants and pulled them down a few inches before Stiles started bucking and thrashing under him. He could hear a muffled chant of no's behind the tape and felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. "I love it when they fight back," he whispered.

The teen felt the second man removing his shoes, and he kicked out desperately. The man above him laughed and punched him in the side again. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped in pain. They shot open when he felt hands running up and down his chest. Stiles sobbed in defeat when he realized that there was no way out; he was trapped, and they were going to rape him. He stopped fighting when his pants were pulled off and discarded. The second man started sucking hickeys down his chest, and all he could do was cry and wish that someone would save him. He opened his eyes when he felt the weight leave his legs, hoping that his prayer had been answered. He cried out when he was flipped onto his stomach; the pressure was back a second later, but this time the man ground his hips against Stiles. He whimpered in fear and disgust as he fought the bile rising in his throat.

He felt fingers trail down his back, coming to a stop at the top of his boxers. He could hardly breathe, his nose had started to clog up from crying, and he could feel a panic attack pushing at the edge of his control. He was about to give up when the door was thrown open and light from the nearly full moon filtered in.

\-----

Isaac had gone to bed about an hour ago, and Stiles had stayed after everyone had left to hang out with Derek. The had gotten closer after the whole kanima debacle. After the teen had held him above water for two hours, he had realized that he might actually be worth getting to know; he wasn't always a mouthy pain in the ass. So, when he had started trying to get to know the wolf better, Derek didn't fight it; he'd never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the company.

"I need to go. My dad is probably getting worried," Stiles announced as he pulled out his phone to text his father.

"Alright, let me know when you get home."

"Aw, you do care, Sourwolf!"

"Shut up and get out of here. I have dishes to do," Derek said as he tried to hide a smirk.

"Fine, I'll see you later."

Derek saw Stiles to the door before putting in his headphones. He bobbed his head to the music as he washed the dishes. After about ten minutes, the music cut off and his phone started ringing. He frowned when he realized that it was Stiles's dad. He pulled his earbuds out and answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Derek, it's Noah. I was wondering if Stiles was still there. He texted me fifteen minutes ago saying he was on his way home, but he hasn't shown up yet."_

"No he-he left a little while ago," he answered as he walked to the window to see if the Jeep was still there. Sure enough, there it was, sitting in the same spot as always, the door wide open and no sign of Stiles. "Isaac!" the man shouted as the panic started to creep in. "Noah, call Scott, tell him to get to the loft," he demanded as he ran for the stairs.

_"Derek? What's going on?"_

"His Jeep is in the parking lot; the door is wide open, and he's not in the car. Call Scott!" he yelled before hanging up. He could hear Isaac rummaging around in his room, but he couldn't wait, so, he ran down the stairs, out the door, and to the Jeep. He stopped and tried to calm his breathing as he honed his senses. He could smell Stiles, two strangers, and blood. His eyes flared red before he closed them and listened. There. A muffled whimper. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and practically ripped the van's door off its hinges.

The sight inside made him sick. Stiles was on his stomach, his hands were tied behind his back, and he had tape over his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face, and his eyes were full of fear. A man was straddling his legs, his hands on Stiles's boxers. Derek's eyes flashed red, and he felt his wolf begging to get free. _ Stiles. Pack. Danger. Kill. _It chanted over and over, but he held it back. The last thing he needed to do was rip these men apart in front of an already traumatized teenager. "Get off him," he growled in his alpha voice. When the man didn't move, Derek ripped him from the car and threw him to the ground. He turned back to the other man and did the same. They stood to run, but Isaac knocked them both out.

The alpha turned back to the van and instantly rushed forward. "It's okay; I'm here, you're safe now." He whispered as he sliced the tape from the teen's hands with his claws before removing the tape from his mouth. Stiles sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Derek reached a hand out slowly but pulled back when his friend flinched away.

"N-no, don't tou-touch me-e," he whimpered. "Ple-ase, do-don't."

"It's okay, Stiles. They're gone. You're safe now," the alpha said gently.

Stiles's eyes shot around the van before resting on the older man. "D-Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're safe now."

He braced when the teen launched into his arms. He pulled him close and rocked him from side to side. "They w-were going t-to-we-re go-gonna-" He cut off with a sob and burrowed further against Derek. "They-y wanted to use me as-as bait to k-kill you," he whispered between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." Anger flared through the alpha's veins. Hunter's weren't supposed to hurt humans; they had a code. It seems that the only hunter he had ever met that bothered to follow the code was Chris Argent.

"Stiles! Where is he? Isaac! Where?" Noah cried in panic. He saw the men on the ground before spotting Derek's back. He ran forward and saw the look of fear in the man's eyes. "Stiles?" he asked quietly when he saw the trembling teen in Derek's arms.

"Dad?" He whispered as he looked up. A second later, he detached himself from Derek and reached out to his father. Noah pulled him from the van and sobbed when he realized that he was only wearing boxers.

"Oh, God. My baby. Oh, God, d-did they…"

"No, they... I stopped them before…" Derek trailed off, unable to finish the thought out loud. Noah and Stiles clung to each other as they cried. "Isaac, call Argent. He can deal with these monsters." The beta nodded and pulled out his phone.

\-----

Noah managed to get Stiles into Derek's loft; they tried to get him into the car, but he really didn't want to go. Derek didn't want to leave Isaac alone with the hunters, so he stayed with him while the sheriff coaxed his son into the building.

Twenty minutes after the call, Chris showed up with Scott and Allison.

"What happened," Chris demanded when he saw two of his hunters on the ground. "Did you kill them?" He accused as his eyes fell on Derek.

"They're alive, against my better judgment," The alpha answered. "They tried to rape Stiles."

"What?!" Scott yelled. "Where is he?"

"In the loft with his dad," Isaac answered quietly.

Scott nodded before running toward the building; Allison wasn't far behind.

"They beat him, dragged him into the van, tied him up, and tried to rape him. Now, unless you want me to rip them to shreds, I suggest you get them out of my sight."

"I'll take care of them," Chris stated grimly.

"Good. Let's go, Isaac."

They made their way upstairs to find everyone huddled around Stiles and his dad while The Dark Knight played quietly in the background. Isaac and Derek joined the huddle; no one was going to leave Stiles alone, even if half of them had to sleep on the floor.

Noah was sitting at one end of the couch with Stiles's head in his lap. The teen was wrapped in a blanket; his father's hand was gently running up and down his arm while he tried to keep his emotions in check. Derek could see the death grip Stiles had on Scott's hand, but his friend wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Derek sat at the other end of the couch, carefully moving the teen's feet into his lap. "Thank you, Derek," the teen whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

"You don't have to thank me; I'll always protect you, Stiles."

"Love you guys," he mumbled before falling into an exhausted sleep.

"We love you too, buddy," Noah whispered as his tears finally fell. He took a deep breath before running a hand through his son's hair. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I promise that the next part of this series will be Stiles Saving Derek! I have an idea of what I want to happen. I'm not sure when I'll write it because I have four multi-chapter WIP's right now. I'll probably write it after I finish one of them; that's been my pattern so far: One multi-chapter fic and then one or two one-shots.


End file.
